Problem: If $8a + 2b + 2c = 9$, what is $-8a - 2b - 2c$ ?
Answer: $= -8a - 2b - 2c$ $= (-1) \cdot (8a + 2b + 2c) $ $= (-1) \cdot (9) $ $= -9$